The Nine Tails
by Viridian911
Summary: When Naruto can take no more he Leaves Konoha! its been 6 years and Konoha is under attack what will happen when a few familiar faces arrive? NaruxSaku NaruxIno SakuxSasu InoxShika and other pairings...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

**Kyuubi talking and inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts and what goes on inside da brain_'

Prologue….

His body was wrapped in bandages and casts, his eyes closed. She sat next to his bed looking down on what looked like a broken body, only one though ran through her mind.

'_Naruto….please be alright….'_

A few wet spots were taking shape on her skirt from her falling tears, her long blonde hair covered her face as Ino stared down at the boy, she loved him with every inch of her heart, he was the only one there for her when Kabuto had killed Chouji. Naruto had held her when she needed to be held and listened when she needed to be listened to, he wiped away her tears when she wanted to be alone. He loved her, but she knew who his heart really belonged to.

In the next room. His body was practically paralyzed his black hair fallen infront of his face destroying any view of emotion even when he is asleep. Her pink hair covered her own face tears pouring in small streams down her cheeks. His mission to get Sasuke had been a success, Naruto brought him home. However there were still dark thoughts.

'_He promised to bring him home not nearly kill him!...that idiot nearly killed my Sasuke-kun…'_

Sakura stood from the bedside and turned quickly walking to the door. His angelic blue eyes slowly opened to the bright lights of the room his whole body ached but he could move looking to his side he smiled as warmth filled his body at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey Ino-kun…."

Ino looked up to her heart staring back at her, a smile spread on her features as tears flowed down her soft cheeks.

"N..N…Naru-kun…"

She choked through the tears as she leaped towards him embracing him in a tight hug, he only laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did I do it Ino-kun? Is he back?"

"Yes Naru…" Ino choked.

Lying back in the bed he let go of Ino and sighed in content as he started to unravel his bandages.

Looking up to the door his vision was filled with the sight of the pink haired beauty before him, his smile turned to a grin.

"Ne! Ne! Sakura-Chan I brought the Teme back! Dattebayo!!"

He pumped a fist into the air at his words but his joy quickly faded at the sight of her dark features, he had seen the look before, on the villagers faces when he was a kid, he still got those looks and they were always followed by one word.

"Shut up…you **monster**...you were supposed to bring him back NOT NEARLY KILL HIM!!"

Sakura was looking at the ground as Tsunade and Jiraya entered the room, everyone in the room was staring at Sakura in shock, everyone except Naruto, he was putting on his last article of his orange and back outfit, and walking toward the door, he stopped next to Sakura and looked into her eyes, her angry visage instantly fading, his once angelic blue eyes were now a dull grey, emotionless.

"You know Sakura-Chan…..even when your angry…you're still beautiful….goodbye…"

After his words he walked past Tsunade and Jiraya and left the hospital. In the room everyone was still in shock, Ino charged to Sakura and slapped her so hard she fell to the floor Ino with tears flooding glared down at Sakura before running after Naruto, Jiraya frowned at Tsunade and vanished in a puff of smoke, Tsunade glared down at Sakura.

"I expect you in my office in an hour….."

With that said Tsunade left Sakura alone. Sakura was only just coming to terms as the gravity of her actions hit her.

"Oh Kami…..what have I done….."

Sakura was left crying on the hospital floor alone…..

When Ino got to Naruto's apartment all she found was a note.

"Dear Konoha….

Ill miss you and one day I shall return but I cant stay anymore…..

This pain is too much for me to stay so until we meet again…

Goodbye….

Love Naruto…Namikaze…..

-authors note- I know its short but its only the prologue...i shall produce a loooooooooooong story in Chapter two! **Home**


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto…

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto…

Kay just to clear this up here are the ages of the characters from the second chapter and on…

Naruto: 25

Sakura: 20

Sasuke: 25

Kiba: 23

Shikamaru: 28

Ino: 20

Hinata: 20

Shino: 28

Sai: 28

Their all more or less the same age….dont like it? …shame, don't read…

**Kyuubi Talking/Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1: Home**

The sky was beautiful today, barley a cloud to be seen for miles and not the slightest cold breeze. She had come her often to just lay and watch the clouds. The secret rooftop was even where Shika had proposed to her, she had of course said yes, they had been dating for nearly five years. A lot had happened since, _he_, left. Hinata and Kiba were the first couple to marry, then it was Sakura and Sasuke and finally Her and Shikamaru. Neji and Ten Ten had moved away to mist and Lee was on another one of his training trips. Everyone was happy and today it was announced that Sasuke had been chosen to take the place of Hokage, not that Ino was entirely thrilled for her friend, but it didn't feel right.

'It's not his place to be in…..its _his_…'

In the Hokage office there was another thinking that exact thought, Tsunade was staring out over Konoha.

"Six years Jiraya……any news?..."

The old perv was leaning against a wall his arms crossed as he analyzed his oldest friend.

"None…..ive searched everywhere but he faded to nothing after the last sighting…..but there is news on Akatsuki….they've been spotted…to close for comfort….."

"How far?..."

"A few miles……their heading this way….."

"How many?..."

"………..all of them……."

"………"

"Tsunade?..."

"SHINZUNE!!"

The medic came into the room almost falling in her hurry.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Send the alert! I want every ANBU member surrounding Konoha and every one else to be prepared…."

"Hokage-sama….why?..."

Tsunade was quiet for a few moments, choosing her answer.

"Because……we're under attack…."

With that shinzune had already left the room leaving Tsunade and Jiraya to set up the defence.

Somewhere in the Konoha forest…

"SHUT UP HIDAN!!"

"Hey! Watch it Shark face! You might offend Jashin!"

"Get it through your head!! I DON'T CARE!!"

"Shut up both of you…."

Kisame had his sword clutched in his hands while Hidan had his Scythe in his hands, though both stood down as Pein spoke.

"He started it!"

"I said Shut up Hidan!...we're almost there…."

At that all the members of Akatsuki looked to the one leading the group, putting away their weapons and replacing their uniform hats Hidan and Kisame reluctantly looked at the one heading the group, however it was not pein but someone else. Itachi was the first to speak.

"When we get there…..what is our first task?..."

The leader didn't move only his hollow voice filled the clearing.

"Kill anyone who resists…."

Konoha war room..

The jounins surrounded the map of Konoha all of them filled with tension, everyone except Sasuke of course. The room was quiet as Tsunade spoke.

"Ive called only you here because you all will be our first defense…..Sasuke will be in charge…."

Sasuke stepped forward and sighed preparing for his detailed explanation until he was interrupted by a chunin crashing into the room.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! THEIR HERE!!"

Sakura smirked, it was time to give them what they deserved! For what they put _him _through. It had been long since rumored that Naruto had been found and killed by Akatsuki, no one had proof to believe otherwise. The team burst out of the room to the main gate of Konoha. Immediately everyone was in battle formations as words were shouted.

"Konoha! Let us in and no one will get hurt!"

"But the bounties!.."

"Shut up Kakuzu!!...just let us in!!"

It was Pein shouting at the guards though they ignored him sighing he nodded at the new member of the group who stepped forward, standing infront of the gate he raised his hand and placed it on the gate pushing forward. The people on the other side were forced to duck as the two giant doors hurtled away crashing through building, Akatsuki took its steps into Konoha and Deidara stretched with a content grin.

"Finally we're here!!...yeah…"

"Don't relax too soon Deidara…."

"And don't be so stiff Sasori! You should unwind some time!"

"Im made of wood you Baka!!"

Pein sighed and tossed his hat aside, the others did the same except for one. Sasukes fists tensed at the sight of Itachi, but Sakura small hand on his shoulder kept him steady.

All silence was broken by Pein.

"So you can surrender now and accept our terms or we can destroy half the city….whats it going to be?..."

"suck eggs you losers!"

Pein glared at Kiba then looked directly at Tsunade.

"I don't talk to dogs….now….what do you choose?..."

"Get out or we'll kill you…."

Tsunades eyes were closed and her fists clenched, Pein was holding his stomach he was laughing so hard, though he suddenly stopped and looked up with an angry glare.

"Wrong answer….."

Looking back at the mystery member he nodded.

"Destroy a few building just to prove a point….its time to introduce yourself…"

The member nodded under his hat, his hand went to the rim of the hat and lazily tossed it aside, everyone gasped or took a step back. Long gone was the short blonde hair, it was now longer more resembling of the fourth, the eyes were a piercing red with slits as pupils, from under the robes emerged two fox tails his glare crossed every one before him.

"My name….Is Naruto Namikaze…."

Jiraya was looking at his old pupil in horror.

"He did it….he mastered the Kyuubi…."


	3. The New Order

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but I don't…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but I don't….

**Kyuubi talking and inner Sakura**

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 3: **The New Order**

Almost twenty houses were leveled to the ground before Naruto stopped his immense demon chakra and he slowly faded back to the more known Naruto, his blue eyes coming back though they were a shadow of their former glow and were now lifeless and dull, the tails were the only things that remained after the transformation. Pein was looking at his comrades work with glee as were all the other members except for Itachi who still had his eyes locked in battle with Sasuke , Naruto noticed this and smirked walking forward he stood infront of Itachi and glaring at Sasuke, though that glare changed to a almost friendly smile though everyone knew it was meant as an insult.

"Teme, you should talk to him before you fuck up and do anything dumb" Naruto's voice was rough and deep, a definite change from the light and happy voice that everyone knew so well, at his words Sasuke looked like he wanted to charge straight at Naruto if it had not been for Sakura holding him back he probably would have done so and everyone was far too scared to think of the consequences.

Tsunade was in a state, there standing before her were the nations greatest enemies and standing with them was a boy she had practically considered a son, even Jiraya had placed a hand on her shoulder to stay her heart from collapse, regaining her composure she gave Pein a glare that if it was her fist he would have exploded on the spot.

"What do you want?..." her voice was hard and demanding she had no time for this she needed to get to Naruto and see how badly he had been brainwashed by these bastards.

"We…want konoha…baa-chan…" Naruto was stairing straight at Tsunade and his words sent shivers down the spines of every ninja present and even brought tears to Tsunades eyes, to hear a name that had once held so much affection filled with utter loathing broke her already fragile heart.

"you don't have to step down as hokage…oh no….the village may carry on as normal…but you will answer to us, we are taking control of this pathetic excuse of a village…" It was pein who spoke now he could rely on his comrades for effect but when it came to brains and planning he had the advantage.

"and if we refuse?.."

"then your precious Naruto blows Konoha into the dust…" Peins words earned an approving growl from Naruto who instantly lit up with red chakra.

Tsunade bowed her head as slowly but surely a few tears fell from her cheeks to the ground "Fine…you…..win…"

"YES! LET MY MISSIONARY WORK BEGIN!"

"SHUT UP HIDAN!!"

The Bridge in the park 

Naruto stood at the bridge where his team once gathered, looking into the water he smiled, this had always been a place where he could just sit and think about life and everything in it.

"**So Kit how does it feel to be back in this shit hole?"**

'_Just peachy….like I could throw up any second, why didn't I level this place when I had the chance'_

"N..Naruto?...its me…Ino…" her voice was timid and quiet, it had taken her nearly two hours to sum up the courage to come talk with him, he had changed so much, he was much taller at least three heads above her and he was far more built that was even clear from under his Akatsuki robes. The two red fox tails were the biggest surprise for everyone, especially since it meant that the Nine Tails was getting closer to being manifest in Naruto.

"Heh…its not like I forgot Ino-chan…" Naruto's words were cold yet still held some affection, she had been one of the only people to ever treat him equally in the village, he even thought he fell in love with her at one point, though he knew he would be lying if he said he loved her more then Sakura. He didn't need this, not now he only came back here because of Pein. He would rather be anywhere but fire country.

"Where have….are you…I….why Naruto?..." Ino couldn't even put more then two words together, she could already feel the tears building up inside her, she had only just gotten over the yellow haired fox and now he was back she wasn't sure how her heart would cope, besides Shikamaru he had been the only man to treat her with respect and not like the village bicycle that so many believed she was.

"Because I clearly wasn't wanted so why should I have stayed?..." his words rang clear in her head it was true that he wasn't popular but unwanted?!

"I WANTED YOU!! Why couldn't you have just stayed for me…..I needed you…"

"And what stopped you from following me?...trying to stop me or coming with me?...what stopped you Ino?...nothing…don't lie to yourself or to me there isn't a moment where in your mind you thought to come after me because Shikamaru was already there as a replacement! Don't try and act like you were ever in the right! None of you ever were! And as far as im concerned you can all fucking drop dead!" Naruto's eyes had turned blood red and his Kyubi form was starting to take form, though this disappeared in a second as he just turned away from her and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a stunned Ino to collapse to her knees, alone she let her tears fall. Though from a nearby tree two figures stood hidden watching the scene play out.

"Kisame……how often do you wash?.."

"Everyday Sasori-kun why?.."

"You smell like fish…."

"…………..your made of wood how can you smell?..."

"Baka…."

(Sorry this is a bit late and short, I haven't had a lot of time to work on this story but I promise I will have another update a lot sooner!! In the next chapter!! NARUTO'S POWER!! Reviews are welcome and appreciated, try not to flame me too hard! )


	4. Narutos Power

Disclaimer: This is the last time I say this -.- I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters!!

**Kyuubi talking and inner Sakura**

'_thoughts_'

Chapter 4: **Narutos Power**

The whole city felt as it always had, almost nothing had changed besides the constant presence of the Akatsuki wandering the city and doing what they needed as orders from Pein, two such were Deidara and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun why is it we are going to this…place uhn?"

The two blondes stood infront of ichikaru ramen stoe, Naruto for the first time in his whole time spent within his childhood home was smiling a genuine smile, and as contagious as the spikey haired mans smile was Deidara still couldn't due to the prospect of eating in this dingy little rat hole that Naruto seemed infatuated with.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Shut up Deidara….just order something to eat…"

Deidara couldn't exactly argue with someone potentially more powerful then the whole team of super criminals, so he was forced to just sit down and take the younger blondes around a hundred bowls of ramen Naruto was finally satisfied after the years of being without his delicacy, and in that time Deidaras wallet was left extremely unsatisfied due to the lack of any money.

"Naruto-kun….you owe me so much money….yet..i cannot force you…..uhn….but I will find a way for you to repay me you bastard! I shall!!!......uhn….." By this point Deidara was standing in the middle of the road, his fist pumped into the air and by the time he snapped out of his victory delusions Naruto was already long gone.

Sakura sat on top of the hokage monument staring out at the building below her and the forest beyond them, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she hung her head, it was still hard to grasp how much her team mate had changed, and unknown to her a black robbed man stood behind her watching the delicate girl.

"_what the hell!? When did this pink shit start coming to my spot!!" _Naruto almost growled as he stepped forward, and watching the pink haired girl more closely it gave him a shock when she turned to look at him, their eyes making contact and instantly sending his heart into flight, it wasn't a feeling he had enjoyed since he left, and infact he had only felt it a few times since he had ran from the pathetic village but this was the strongest he had felt his feeling for Sakura return, he hated it, but couldn't help it, he never had been able to.

"Naruto? Why are you here?" Sakuras eyes were wide with curiosity and somewhat of fright from the knowledge of her old friends almost limitless power. The only thing in Narutos eye was the film of tears at the edges of her eyes, a frown immediately creasing his brow, which now caused Sakura to have her heart jump.

"I used to always come here its.." But before he could continue he was interrupted. "Its your place to think….i know Naruto…I still remember…whenever you came here I would follow and watch you.. obviously doing my best not to be seen or heard…but all I really remember was how worried I was each time you came here because it meant you were worried about something…" now looking out over the city again she started to laugh nervously, closing her eyes and sighing "Stupid me, I never realized I was probably then main reason you came here…"

Naruto was only staring down at her his eyes wide with apparent shock, and his heart going crazy, it was beating so hard he was sure even the trees could hear it.

"_What the hell is going on here?? I thought I was over this little pink ass! What the hell!! I refuse this!!!" _And despite his thoughts Naruto simply sat down a few feet from the pink haired girl and frowned out into the distance his mind ablaze with thoughts as to what he was witnessing from his old friend now, but was overpowered by memories of her past treatment of him, then of the wholes villages treatment, then the whole worlds treatment and the anger slowly ebbed back into him, but then he realized she was still talking.

"It took me a while after you left to realize that…and then Sasuke…he proposed and of course I said yes…but you were always on the back of my mind…." Although his view was still directed to the horizon, he was still listening to her with every inch of his capability and then something made him lose his breath, he felt something moist on his cheek, pulling away from it his hand rose to the spot where a tingle could still be felt, only to see Sakura sitting on her knees right next to him, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, SHE HAD KISSED HIS CHEEK!!!! He stared at her in utter shock his mouth gaping slightly "Im sorry Naruto-kun….for everything…." And with that she stood and left hurriedly, Naruto looked back into the horizon and sighed shaking his head.

"Fuck my life…"

(that's all I got for now the next chapter is already under works and sorry this took so long!)


End file.
